2012 Western Ohio Sectional Championship
The 2012 Western Ohio Sectional Championship is a competition between the Dalton Academy Warblers, the New Directions and The Rosedale Mennonites. The judges of this competition are Stan Cook, Harrison Paolucci and Allison Metcalf. The New Directions performed Gangnam Style by PSY, the Warblers performed Live While We're Young by One Direction and Whistle by Flo Rida, and the Rosedale Mennonites performed Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain by Lydia Maria Child/Carl Sandburg. The results of the competition were announced during the next episode, Swan Song, by Sue, who revealed that the Warblers claimed victory. Even with New Directions' loss, Blaine and Sam investigate the competition, and, with a cell phone video and Trent's help, they prove that the Warblers were under drugs effect and lead the New Directions to Regionals. __TOC__ Judges Stan Cook.png|'Stan Cook' - Lima News Obituary Editor Harrison.png|'Harrison Paolucci' - Chief Historian of the Lima Locomotive Museum Alisson Metcalf.png|'Allison Metcalf' - Defiance County Catfish Queen Setlist Dalton Academy Warblers Whistle Warblers.png|Whistle|link=Whistle 408 001727.jpg|Live While We're Young|link=Live While We're Young Rosedale Mennonites Rosedale.png|Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain New Directions OpOpOpTinaCohenStyle.jpg|Gangnam Style|link=Gangnam Style Awards *The New Directions were disqualified because they left the stage in the middle of a performance, after Marley passed out on the stage. (Thanksgiving) *The Warblers were disqualified later, after the New Directions exposed their methods of using body enhancing drugs to cheat. (Naked) Trivia *Curiously, Vocal Adrenaline use growth hormones during the rehearsals and IV drips before competitions and never were punished or disqualified for this. *This is the third time that a competition has been held in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. *This is the New Directions' shortest performance at a competition, only lasting 2 minutes and 11 seconds. This, however, is due to an incomplete performance. *This is the very first time when anyone has actually fainted on stage. (Thanksgiving) *First time any club sings more songs than New Directions. Gallery Gangnamstyle111.jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (2).jpg Whistle17.gif Whistle16.gif Whistle15.gif Whistle14.gif Whistle13.gif Whistle12.gif Whistle11.gif Whistle10.gif Whistle9.gif Whistle8.gif Whistle6.gif Whistle4.gif Whistle3.gif Whistle2.gif Whistle.gif HunterWhistle.png Whistle1.png LiveWhileWe'reYoung.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung3.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung4.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung5.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung6.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung7.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung8.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung9.gif GleeOneDirectionLiveWhileWereYoungVideo.jpg RosedaleAmerica.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-02-08h09m23s114.png Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m49s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m47s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m46s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m42s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m40s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m39s24.png WHISTLEGLEE.png tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o7_250.gif 408 001727.jpg LiveWhileWe'reYoung-Sebastian.gif tumblr_inline_mfxgep5BwoX1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o3_250.gif 1151035_1354504338708_full.jpg glee0408-2733.jpg GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (1).jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (2).jpg Gangnam444.jpg Gangnamstyle333.jpg Gangnamstyle111.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6 1280.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7 1280.jpg Martanafaint.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.39.png.jpg lollolololo!sectionals.png tumblr mlkwx0FG9W1qdu86bo4 250.gif KittyGangnamStyle1.gif KittyGangnamStyle2.gif KittyGangnamStyle3.gif KittyGangnamStyle4.gif KittyGangnamStyle5.gif KittyGangnamStyle6.gif tumblr mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o5 250.gif SugarNr48.gif gangam style.png Britt gangnam style.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr_n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Live While We're Young 9.jpg Live While We're Young 8.jpg Live While We're Young 7.jpg Live While We're Young 6.jpg Live While We're Young 5.jpg Live While We're Young 4.jpg Live While We're Young 3.jpg Live While We're Young 2.jpg Live While We're Young 1.jpg Whistle 4.jpg Whistle 3.jpg Whistle 02.jpg Whistle 1.jpg Sebastian Whistle.jpg Navigational Category:Competitions